


evolution, in a manner of speaking

by windwhisper



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, they! are! brothers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: The evolution of Sonic and Tails' relationship, in the form of excerpts from their lives.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	evolution, in a manner of speaking

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't exactly balanced in terms of length, and there's a reason for that. Originally, it was just the first part, but then I sort of kept going, and the framework came together on its own. My favorite is actually the last one, even though it's short.
> 
> The question that led to this fic existing: "How did Sonic and Tails learn that Tails could carry Sonic in the first place, anyway?" I'm up for hearing your theories, if you have any - this is the one I settled on.

There was no way Sonic would ever say he regretted letting the kid tag along. He would, however, admit - if only under duress - that his new partner was starting to be more of a hindrance than an asset. He couldn’t run at top speed and expect the kid to keep up, after all, and it was starting to take its toll.  
  
Then, in a stroke of brilliance, he got perhaps the best idea he’d ever had. “Tails!” he called out to where the kid was lagging slightly behind, screeching to a halt as he did so. He waited, albeit impatiently, for the kid to catch up before continuing. “Hop on, it’ll go faster.”  
  
The fox paused, seemingly weighing his options, before nodding. “Okay,” he agreed, swiftly hopping up onto Sonic’s back.  
  
Now _this_ was more like it - racing around at top speed. Sure, the kid on his shoulders was certainly a new addition, and he still wasn’t sure exactly where said kid would end up when they were done here, but for now they were doing just fine.  
  
Until, eventually, Sonic realized that carrying a child on his back for hours without rest was probably not the best idea. He had super speed, sure - not super _strength_. He kept going, though, unwilling to admit defeat.  
  
But even if Sonic was hiding how difficult it was to keep going, the kid was smart, and it seemed he’d not only noticed the problem but thought up his own solution. Keeping a hold on Sonic, he tried to use his tails to fly up, presumably to lift some of his weight off the hedgehog without falling behind.  
  
However, to their surprise, they both rose off the ground. “Whoa! Okay! This is happening now. Did you know you could do that? Because I did _not_ know you could do that.”  
  
“No, I didn’t.”  
  
“Well…We were going that way before,” Sonic pointed, and the kid took off in that direction with him in tow. Far be it from the sound-barrier-breaking hedgehog to question a flying fox.  
  
They didn’t get very far, though, before they began swiftly losing altitude. When they finally crash-landed, they did so at the top of a hill - the impact sent them rolling down, and when they finally sat up, as dazed as they were covered in grass and dirt, the kid was staring at his shoes. “...Sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault,” Sonic muttered, still feeling a little dizzy.

* * *

“Alright, kid. Ever wanted to try flying a plane?” Sonic asked, grinning as the kid’s face lit up.  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Sure. Give it a shot."  
  
(That first attempt could’ve gone better. But he did improve with practice.)

* * *

As it turned out, the answer to where the kid would finally end up was with Sonic himself. He’d learned his actual name as he grew more talkative, too - _Miles Prower,_ _sheesh_ \- but he still called him Tails. A much better name, as far as Sonic was concerned, to the point where even the kid seemed to prefer it.  
  
And, okay. He’d meant to go back to flying solo after a while, but..  
  
“Where are we going now?” Tails asked as he made his way onto the plane.

* * *

Sonic threw open the door to Tails’ workshop, pausing to stretch in the doorway and grab the bucket of water before it could fall on him. “Nice try, Tails, but I’m not gonna fall for that one aga-”  
  
He stopped mid-sentence as the familiar sensation of ice-cold water poured over him. Looking directly upward, he was greeted with a very satisfied fox grinning wickedly at him. “Welcome home, Sonic! You know, I hear the water's _great_ this time of year.”  
  
Sonic looked at him, distinctly unimpressed. “You know I have to get you back for that now, right?”  
  
Tails surveyed the soaking wet form of his brother. “Worth it,” he decided after a moment. “Catch me if you can. I’m taking the Tornado!”  
  
“Not if I get there first, you’re not,” Sonic muttered, driven by two of the most powerful forces in the known universe: the spite of a soaking wet hedgehog, and a need for vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up adding to this, I don't know yet - I have a lot of ideas, but honestly, I always have a lot of ideas. Most of them don't get this far. We'll have to wait and see.


End file.
